


Turtlenecks

by KarkatVantabulous



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 01:57:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5073409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarkatVantabulous/pseuds/KarkatVantabulous





	Turtlenecks

Karkat didn't know exactly how it happened, or what had urged him to cause it. But it happened, and Karkat was very grateful.

Perigees in the dream bubbles he spent talking to his dancestor, perigees he spent getting to know him. And in that time he realised, he was flushed for Kankri. Of course he planned to tell the other cancer troll, he felt the need to confess. But he wouldn't just do it on the spot, he wouldn't just pull some shitty pick up line out of his waste chute and hope for the best. No, Karkat planned this.

Karkat was a perfectionist. He had to have everything ready, everything perfect just for him. He planned his confession for a full perigee before setting a specific date on when he'd tell him, what he'd wear, how he'd tell him, etc etc. But he never got around to using his plan.

Kankri was doing his usual "sermons" leaning himself back more comfortably on the chair he was sitting in, crossing his legs when Karkat blurted out "Will you be my matesprit?" Karkat was completely and utterly horrified, his precise planning had just gone down the drain. He was expecting Kankri to reject him, telling him that he had his vows and his celibacy and such, but Kankri didn't do any of that.

Kankri was blushing slightly, he felt honored that someone was interested in him of all trolls. And for that someone to be Karkat? It was pretty shocking. But Kankri didn't deny Karkat's offer, instead he smiled softly and nodded.

From that moment on, the two never left each others side. Wherever Kankri was, Karkat was glued to his side and vice versa. It seemed as if their hands had been seamed together by one of the Maryams because their hands never parted from each others hold. They mainly spoke to each other, but they still spoke to the others, though none of them really understood their matespritship. Kankri was considerate, careful, calm, and spoke his mind through greatly worded sermons. Karkat on the other hand was loud, reckless, angry, and he said what he wanted to with a string of curse words. Even with their differences, they were still somehow the perfect match.

They stayed together in their own private bubble, quietly living their afterlife together. They had deep conversations, they spoke of their times alive, Karkat listened to Kankri's sermons and Kankri listened to Karkat's rants. When they finished, they'd lay down on the couch in the memory of one of their hive's and cuddle, it seemed that Kankri had gotten over the "no physical contact" rule. But that wasn't the only thing they did.

The two went a long while, happily being each other's matesprits. Happily cuddling and happily talking. Doing nothing more but cuddling. Then one quiet, slow day, their cuddles turned into hugs. Their hugs into kisses. Their kisses into longing.

They took it slow, of course, it being both their first time. They started off with small kisses, trailing from each other's lips to their necks to the chests to their stomachs. Stripping off each other's clothing asking "is this okay? do you want me to stop? can i do this?". From that they went to the actual pailing. Legs were pulled over to rest on top of shoulders, small and gentle, thrusts starting them off and little gasps from Kankri happening as well.

Karkat held onto his lover's hips, not sure if he should continue or not "Is this okay? Does it hurt? Do you need a minute Do you want me to stop?" Karkat would ask as he slowly moved, not wanting to hurt his fragile lover. But Kankri merely smiled, eyes half closed as he reached up and cupped Karkat's cheek, mumbling "I trust you.."

From there, they went on. Their first time together was amazing. Their first time was slow, and sweet, and passionate, and....perfect. Kankri was perfect, Karkat was perfect. They were perfect.

Their days consisted of deep conversations with each other, relaxing cuddling, and sensational pailings from time to time. But nonetheless, the two were perfect for each other. Even with their contradicting personalities, they were happy, and they were perfect.


End file.
